Once Upon a Time
by Jean-Slytherin
Summary: Esta historia pertenece a un AU y comienza Lily Evans con el corazón roto, la cual huye a otro hospital para terminar su especialidad médica y en el camino conoce a Severus Snape, el cual esta dispuesto a sanar su alma y corazón... Mal Summary xD pero eso es en escencia de lo que trata... Espero que les guste... dejen Review u.u


_**Holaaaaa! Aquí les traigo una idea que ha rondado mi mente por años, al fin medio logra salir, primero diciendo que HP le pertenece a JK Rowling así como los derechos que tiene Warner Brothers, esto es sin afán de lugro, simplemente como fan de la saga que creció conmigo así como contigo mi amado lector… **_

Esta historia empieza en un universo alterno, donde la magia existe pero de manera diferente, nosotros la llamamos ciencia, conocimiento, hechos, tecnología o simplemente evolución; no creemos en muchas cosas, tal vez muchos no creamos en los milagros, pero si tenemos fe, para nosotros es medicina…

Has oído el rumor sobre el nuevo residente que llegara, Severus? – Pregunto Dr. Malfoy

Algo he oído de parte del Dr. Dumbledore, dijo que viene del prestigioso American Hospital of Paris y que hará su residencia de neurocirugía en este hospital, pero ¿cuál es tu interés, Lucius? – contesto Severus

Ninguno – soltó una risita – simplemente es interesante un cambio a estas alturas del año, ya empezada la residencia, no es algo tan común – finalizó Lucius

Se encontraba en un avión, mirando por la ventanilla, una hermosa mujer de cabellera carmesí, con ojos como esmeralda los cuales se encontraban bañados de lagrimas, opacando su belleza, simplemente se encontraba pensando _es hora de empezar de nuevo, esta vez no entregaré mi corazón…_

Severus se encontraba fumando afuera de su departamento ubicado en el segundo piso del edificio, apoyado en el barandal del mismo, cuando vio a una dama de cabello rojo como el fuego sujetado a forma de coleta con varias maletas de viaje, tratando de entrar al departamento 5 ubicado a dos departamentos del suyo, se veía como claramente tenia dificultad para girar las llaves y poder entrar, ciertamente todos los departamentos tenían ese defecto, pensó; por lo que decidió acercarse

Disculpe, podría permitirme ayudarla – le sonrió Severus, y miro por un instante esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, que lo miraban desconfiado – Mi nombre es Severus Snape, vivo en el departamento 2 – y le extendió la mano en símbolo de amistad

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lily Evans – se le curvo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y le dio la mano a manera de saludo – _definitivamente tiene las manos demasiado frías – _pensó Lily

Severus tomó la llave y le explicó el truco que tenia cerradura a la hora de girar la llave, y fácilmente pudo abrirle la puerta, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a meter las maletas, pero ella se negó muy amablemente, como si no quisiera ayuda de ninguna persona, simplemente metió sus cosas y después de un gracias, cerró la puerta del departamento, dejando a un Severus Snape verdaderamente intrigado por el comportamiento de esa mujer, y simplemente regreso a su apartamento con la imagen grabada en su memoria de una pelirroja de ojos verdes tan hermosos que se podía perder en ellos.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente Lilian Evans se encontraba en las puertas del hospital St George's Healthcare NHS, su respiración era un poco apresurada, su corazón latía fuertemente, era un sentimiento de anhelo que había olvidado, era un sentimiento tan hermoso que le cortaba el aire, tan hermoso que había olvidado el dolor que sentía en su roto corazón, por un instante había pasado de ser la novia engañada a ser, simplemente ella.

Buenos días, Lily – oyó a su espalda, sabia a quien correspondía esa voz, sintió tranquilidad al escucharla, por lo que giro y abrazo al dueño de esa voz, simplemente diciéndole – Hola, Albus; muchas gracias por haberme aceptado, de verdad muchas gracias

Vamos a mi oficina, Lily; ahí nadie nos molestara – le dijo suavemente y rompiendo ese abrazo que tanto había significado, por que pudo sentir esa necesidad de apoyo desde que hablo con ella hace semanas y se hizo tangible en esta ocasión. Llevándola adentro del hospital y conduciéndola hacia su oficina ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio.

Siéntate Lily, o debería decir Dra. Evans – le sonrió pícaramente – empecemos desde el principio… sabes que siempre quise que hicieras tu residencia aquí, pero al final elegiste el American Hospital of Paris; así que dime, por que el cambio después de 7 años de residencia en ese lugar – la miro fijamente a través de esos lentes medialuna, sintiendo como esos nobles ojos azules traspasaban las barreras creadas en este corto tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle la verdad aunque terminara llorando, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, aunque sea solo una vez

Aun no empecemos con formalidades Albus, ya que termine de contarte la historia te llamare Dr. Dumbledore – le sonrió tristemente – te contare hasta donde sea necesario… El director del Amerian Hospital of Paris es Charlus Potter, padre del que fuera mi prometido y uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo; él se ofreció a ser mi mentor debido a los lazos que nos unirían en el futuro, lazos que actualmente ya no existen ni existirán; por eso considere innecesario continuar en ese hospital, le estoy muy agradecida a Charlus por todo lo que hizo por mí, pero creo que estamos a mano de cierta manera, ya que él tomo lo que necesitaba de mí y yo tome su conocimiento a cambio - noto la mirada de preocupación de Albus por lo que aclaro – pero no es para que pienses mal del honorable Charlus Potter, él simplemente uso mi habilidad para mejorar la reputación del hospital y subir el nivel de los residentes, así como uso la fama que acarrea la beca Cambridge para atraer patrocinadores, por lo que de cierta manera estamos a mano con eso – suspiro – y debido a que aquí faltaba casualmente un residente competente de neurocirugía, solicite el puesto el cual muy amablemente me diste; las razones fueron personales y no espero que lo entiendas y no poseo al momento la fuerza para contarte toda la historia, espero que eso sea suficiente, Dr. Dumbledore – miro directamente a esos ojos azules, los cuales irradiaban comprensión y estima

Bueno Lily, he oído más de lo que esperaba, realmente eres bienvenida en este hospital que es el mejor de Londres, aunque tuve varios candidatos para la vacante, realmente me da mucho gusto que precisamente tú la hayas solicitado y a pesar de conocernos desde antes, eso no influyo en mi decisión, para que lo tengas claro y no permitas que otros comentarios arruinen esto, fuiste la persona con mejor expediente y experiencia, sin contar las cartas de recomendación de tus mentores, verdaderamente impresionante para alguien tan joven; así que desde hoy formas parte de este hospital como residente de penúltimo año de neurocirugía; en unos minutos más habrá una reunión con los residentes del área quirúrgica para que te conozcan y presentarte oficialmente –hizo una pausa y continuo – le diré a uno de mis residentes que te lleve ahí mientras firmo unos papeles – tomo el teléfono y le pidió a su asistente que llamara a alguien para que la guiara a la sala de usos múltiples.

Con permiso – dijo un hombre de bata blanca desde la puerta, Lily giro y pudo darse cuenta que le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba segura en donde lo había conocido, su cabello era rubio y largo, sujetado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran grises y su piel de un blanco pálido, realmente se le hacía conocido. Al parecer él también se sorprendió al verla - ¿Eres tú, Lily? – Lily lo miro extrañamente como tratando de recordar su nombre oculto en alguna parte de su memoria

Por lo que veo la conoces, Lucius; eso ahorrara un poco las presentaciones. Desde hoy es residente de neurocirugía de este hospital; espero que le enseñes a moverse aquí, así como la ayudes en cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar – le dijo Albus

Lo siento, pero tu cara me es familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde – le dijo Lily poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Lucius expendiéndole la mano completo – Yo soy Lily Evans, un placer

Bienvenida Lily, te refrescare un poco la memoria, tu y yo estudiamos juntos durante un año en el internado de Western High School al norte de Inglaterra; y si mal no recuerdo dejamos en vergüenza a ese instituto al ganarles en el campeonato de conocimientos a los mejores de ahí – le dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – ya lo recordaba – pensó Lucius

¡Malfoy! – exclamo Lily, y se abalanzo sobre Lucius – realmente eres tú, has cambiado demasiado durante estos últimos años – le contesto Lily – Tu cabello está realmente más largo y te pusiste muy atractivo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – quien pensaría que ese adolescente delgado, se convertiría en un cisne y además de eso que fuera medico – finalizo sonriendo

Pero qué me dices de ti, de esa preadolescente pelirroja y pecosa, que se la pasaba detrás de los libros; siempre pensé que te dedicarías a trabajar en algún laboratorio – le sonrió Lucius – pero mírate ahora, eres toda una belleza y además una neurocirujana en el futuro, debí de haberte conquistado cuando tuve la oportunidad – le guiño un ojo – lástima que hemos llegado tarde – le dijo. Albus miraba esa conversación como espectador, sonriendo dentro de sí, pensando que en definitiva ese era el lugar al que Lily pertenecía, esa conversación le había quitado esa tristeza de su mirada.

Bueno creo que es suficiente de viejas memorias por el momento – dijo Albus – Haz el favor de llevarla a la sala de usos múltiples, en 10 minutos llegaran todos para presentarla oficialmente, pueden usar ese tiempo para continuar esta amena platica – les dijo Albus mirándolos fijamente – Bienvenida Dra. Lily Evans

Bien, Dra. Evans, vayamos a la sala de usos múltiples – le dijo Lucius a Lily, guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente – es obvio que estorbamos aquí – finalizo

Vamos Dr. Malfoy, yo lo sigo – dijo Lily sonriéndole – Con permiso Dr. Dumbledore y gracias por la bienvenida – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Caminaron juntos hacia la mencionada reunión, platicando sobre sus experiencias, sobre lo que había pasado durante esos años que no se habían visto, al menos hasta donde pudieron en los escasos 10 minutos que tardaron en llegar, se sentaron en unas sillas lo más alejadas de la entrada, mientras veían como entraban los demás compañeros de residencia a la sala, cada vez que alguien interesante según Lucius entraba le daba una explicación detallada de la persona

Ves a ese Dr. De cabello rojo como comadreja – le sonrió sarcásticamente – su nombre es Arthur Weasley, se encuentra en ultimo año en la residencia de cirugía general, un verdadero desperdicio de talento viniendo de una familia de cirujanos cardiovasculares – haciendo una mueca continuo – Ese de allá de cabello negro y mal peinado se llama Regulus Black se encuentra en el penúltimo año de residencia de cirugía maxilofacial

De casualidad el no es pariente de Sirius Black que se encuentra haciendo su residencia de pediatría en el hospital donde me encontraba – volteo Lily con curiosidad hacia el otro Black, verdaderamente se parecían demasiado para no ser familia, aunque este no contaba con el aire arrogante y de gigoló que poseía el que ella conocía, realmente eran esos mismos ojos grises que en este momento odiaba, pero que a su vez estos tenían un aire de ingenuidad que le faltaban a los otros

En efecto Lily, Regulus es hermano de Sirius; aunque se encuentran en caminos separados porque Regulus decidió continuar con el legado familiar, mientras que Black (haciendo referencia despectiva a Sirius) decidió viajar primero por el mundo después de egresar de la facultad de medicina y dedicarse un año de libertinaje y deshonrando el nombre de la honorable familia Black al irse a África – termino un poco molesto Lucius. Ella si conocía parte de la historia de Sirius, por eso parte de su mente no lo podía odiar, después de pasar un año viajando se la llevo atendiendo niños enfermos sin ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de nadie, además él busco la manera de que ciertas organizaciones fueran a las partes olvidadas del mundo y llevaran los recursos médicos y tecnológicos para poder atender a esos niños desamparados, así como sabia que después de eso fue echado de la familia Black por pedir limosnas al mundo, algo deshonroso para esa familia; pero esa actitud de poco respeto hacia el sexo femenino la odiaba, además que siempre estuvo metido en su relación con James, haciendo parecer que los tres eran los que tenían la relación que debía ser de dos; pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, había dejado de escuchar a Lucius al perderse en su propia mente – … bueno al menos sabemos que tenemos al Black correcto en este hospital – finalizo Lucius

La reunión se llevo a cabo sin muchos problemas, Albus presento a Lily como un residente más de la especialidad de Neurocirugia, pidiéndoles a todos que la ayudaran en caso necesario, después de todo eran compañeros de la especialidades quirúrgicas aunque se encontraran en diferentes caminos, posteriormente les pidió que se quedaran para la tradicional pregunta por servicio mensual, explicando las bases del concurso debido a que Lily no las conocía del todo…

Bueno como es costumbre en nuestro hospital cada mes, dos de nuestros jefes de servicio presentan un caso clínico considerado un misterio para la medicina, y aquel que se acerque más al diagnostico gana el preciado localizador dorado, siendo llamado antes que nadie para cualquier cirugía de urgencia, además le permitirá un boleto de entrada como primer ayudante a cualquier cirugía de ese servicio durante un mes, pudiendo quitarle el puesto al residente con mayor jerarquía si esa cirugía es la que ustedes quieren, además que gana un día libre a utilizar en cualquier momento del mes; sin olvidar que si escriben la respuesta incorrecta o no escriben nada pueden ganarse un castigo impuesto por el ganador, así que les deseo una mente clara y sagaz para dar el diagnostico – termino Albus y posteriormente salió de la sala, dando el paso a una doctora de apariencia mayor, con cabello negro platinado por la presencia de canas, así como sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas, dándole una apariencia severa

Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, en esta ocasión le toca al departamento de Neurocirugía y Cirugía cardiovascular el impartir los dos casos clínicos, así que empezaremos con el de nuestro departamento – mientras se giraba para mostrar las diapositivas Lily aprovecho para preguntarle a Lucius sobre la identidad de la persona recién llegada a lo que Lucius le contesto – Es la Dra. McGonagall, tu jefa de hecho - le sonrió – Jefa del departamento de Neurocirugía y de los principales neurocirujanos de Londres, realmente bastante estricta con cualquier residente que se cruce por su camino. A propósito, sabes que si escribes la respuesta incorrecta en esta ocasión te tocara castigo, así que si no te la sabes deja el papel en blanco – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, cosa que no entendió Lily, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Empecemos – dijo McGonagall – Paciente J. R. R, femenina, de 44 años de edad, blanca, de procedencia rural, fumadora consuetudinaria, con antecedentes de enfermedad de Habermann, quien ingresó en la sala J del Hospital, por cuadro de cefalea pulsátil, generalmente hemicraneana izquierda, de intensidad variable, y preferencia matutina, acompañada de trastornos visuales (ambliopía y "oscurecimiento visual"), vómitos matutinos —escasos, en proyectil—, parestesias braquiales e inestabilidad en la marcha. Estos episodios se presentan en crisis y recidivas, exacerbándose en los últimos tiempos, pese al tratamiento impuesto con acetazolamida, furosemida y prednisona por neurología desde el año 2004. Además, fue operada de cirugía refractaria en abril de 2009. – finalizo la presentación inicial del caso clínico – Bien cómo podemos darnos cuenta hay múltiples diagnósticos que nos pueden dar este cuadro – termino de decir cuando posteriormente mostro la exploración física del paciente la cual no mostraba alteración, excepto por su parte neurológica la cual mostraba discreta espasticidad de los brazos y flacidez de las piernas, reflejos osteotendinosos exaltados. Fondo de ojo, papiledema bilateral, disco óptico elevado, bordes borrados, tortuosidad vascular, no pulso venoso. Nistagmo horizontal agotable a la extrema izquierda. Este juego realmente le estaba gustando a Lily, sabía perfectamente que no mostrarían ningún estudio de imagen certero, debido a que era muy probable que con esto se diera el diagnostico, así que solo brindaron laboratoriales de control los cuales no mostraban ninguna anomalía, además mostraron una TAC simple de cráneo la cual solamente mostraba dilatación de los ventrículos laterales, sin alteraciones en el LCR químicas ni citológicas, simplemente con una presión de 35cm. De agua.

Lucius – giro un poco su cabeza Lily hacia él – ¿Cómo contestamos la pregunta, mediante una hoja o simplemente levantamos la mano? – bajando la voz le pregunto

Se hace por medio de media hoja, en donde anotas tu nombre y especialidad en la que estas, y después, pones la respuesta, pero ya te dije que si no te la sabes, es mejor dejarla en blanco; además con los residentes de primer año la Dra. McGonagall es más amable y no los castiga si no conocen la respuesta – le guiño un ojo y se dispuso a escribir su nombre dejando en blanco el diagnostico del caso y doblo la hoja y la paso hacia adelante, girando después hacia el lado donde se encontraba Lily la cual se encontraba escribiendo en la hoja que le había dado – _realmente no ha cambiado nada, jamás dejaría de responder a alguna pregunta aunque se equivocara_ – pensó

Bien como ya todos me han dado su hoja, esta vez descartaremos a los de las demás aéreas quirúrgicas y nos enfocaremos solamente a los residentes de neurocirugía como posibles participantes, a menos que ustedes quieran que el concurso sea igual para todos – los miro McGonagall dándoles a entender que el castigo en caso de errar seria sublime, por lo que nadie de las demás especialidades quiso ser un participante en la masacre que vendría – bien entonces déjenme unos minutos para leer las respuestas – continuo McGonagall viendo cada uno de los papelitos y descartando a los que pertenecían a otra especialidad, quedándose únicamente con los de neurocirugía, que al parecer no eran tantos como Lily suponía, o tal vez se encontraban operando en alguna parte del hospital y no habían podido acudir a la reunión

¿Esto es todas las semanas, Lucius? – le pregunto Lily

Pues sí, cada semana dos especialidades exponen lo que le llamamos enigmas médicos por así decirlo, en donde los de urgencias o algunos residentes no pudieron dar con el diagnostico en tiempo y forma como lo debieron de haber hecho de acuerdo a la jerarquía que tenemos, pero a veces esto es como una masacre, así que no sabes si te ira peor o mejor al no asistir, porque a veces el castigo para los que faltaron es descomunal aunque se encontraran en una cirugía, sin ser del todo necesarios en la misma; al ser un hospital de enseñanza, siempre esta primero la educación antes que sacar el trabajo del hospital – le explico Lucius – pero es divertido ver la reacción de los jefes de servicios cuando nadie supo la respuesta, además siempre es bueno conocer la capacidad de los demás servicios por si algún día los necesitas – terminó. Y Lily entendió que se refería a tener buenas relaciones con todos por si los llegara a necesitar en el futuro, realmente no había cambiado tanto Lucius después de estos años, siempre le había gustado estar en la cima del mundo, sacando provecho de las capacidades de otros y no molestándose por mostrándose despectivo cuando la persona no poseía algún atractivo para su ver; aunque tuviera ese aire arrogante y sarcástico, al menos era sincero en cuanto a su trato con la gente, y al menos hace años la había cuidado y le había enseñado a no ocultar su talento para no herir a los demás, le enseño que brillar está bien, que ser mejor que los demás no es pecado ni debe de ocultarse, y gracias a eso había dejado de tener miedo a ser extraordinaria y por eso había ganado la prestigiosa beca Cambridge a los 14 años para estudiar medicina y ser la egresada más joven en la historia de la Facultad de Medicina en la universidad de Beauxbatons y ahora se encontraba en el penúltimo año de neurocirugía convirtiéndose quizás en un futuro en la neurocirujana más joven que haya egresado de algún hospital – le dio una media sonrisa a Lucius mientras volvía su mirada al frente

Bueno como suponía que pasaría – empezó a decir McGonagall – ninguno de ustedes se acercaron siquiera al diagnostico – dijo señalando a los residentes del frente, por lo que Lily supuso que ellos eran sus compañeros de residencia – sin embargo, existe alguien que no solo nos dio el diagnostico exacto, sino que pudo ver donde ustedes no vieron e hizo diferencias entre las posibilidades que hay, veamos – dijo acomodándose los lentes y levantando un papel – donde se encuentra Lily Evans – Lily sintió como la cara se le encendía y tímidamente levanto la mano para señalar su ubicación actual – acércate al frente por favor – le pidió McGonagall. Y Lucius aprovecho para susurrarle – No te preocupes por los demás residentes, yo te protegeré si quieren hacerte algo – eso solo hizo aumentar los nervios de Lily, acaso sus compañeros de guardia eran esa clase de personas, se preguntó; sabía perfectamente que los neurocirujanos y los tiburones tenían instintos parecidos, pero no quería creer que aquí también fueran así; por lo que continuo caminando hasta acercarse a su Jefa de servicio – Sube aquí – le pidió McGonagall, por lo que ella subió hasta donde se encontraba su superior – así que tu eres el nuevo miembro del servicio – le pregunto

Así es, desde hoy me incorporo al servicio de neurocirugía de este hospital – le dijo Lily

¿De qué hospital vienes? – le cuestiono McGonagall

Vengo del American Hospital of Paris, siendo mi superior Charlus Potter – completo Lily

Verdaderamente interesante que hayas dejado ese hospital y haberte cambiado a este, aunque en enseñanza y prestigio contamos con el mismo nivel nosotros no contamos con la fama de ese hospital de contar con el becario Cambridge de neurocirugía, si bien contamos con el becario Cambridge de Cirugía Cardiovascular, ellos nos ganaron en el examen de conocimientos mundial de diagnostico y tratamiento neuroquirúrgico gracias a esa persona – continuo hablando McGonagall, y con cada palabra Lily se sentía mas y mas apenada, por el hecho de que hablaran tanto de esa fama, de ese conocimiento, que no le había servido más que para crear envidias y resentimientos por parte de sus compañeros, si bien había ayudado a mucha gente, aun no se consideraba en el nivel que tanto decían, solo veía de cierta manera un poco molesta a su nueva superiora por haber perdido la oportunidad de ser instruida por el genio Cambridge de neurocirugía, sin saber que dicha persona llamada genio para muchos, estaba precisamente frente a ella, pero esta vez no se lo diría a nadie, al fin y al cabos nunca le había gustado esa fama y prestigio, por lo que muy pocas personas fuera del hospital sabían que era ella; así que inventaría alguna excusa y simplemente no olvidaría callar ese hecho en el futuro, así podría empezar de nuevo

Esa persona, ¿era tu superior? – le pregunto McGonagall

De cierta manera si – contesto escuetamente Lily

Es verdaderamente tan brillante en habilidad como en conocimiento – continuo el interrogatorio la jefa de neurocirugía

Supongo – _si así estaba bien, mientras menos información compartiera estaría mejor, al menos mientras no descubrieran esa parte de su vida, al menos no por el momento, sino hasta que ganara el respeto de los demás por su propia habilidad más que por su prestigio pasado, _pensó

Mmmm… - suspiro McGonagall – creo que a todos les molesta que los comparen con alguien más, por lo que veo – comento – así que dejemos esta plática para otra ocasión… continuando con el tema de la reunión… puedes decirnos a todos cual fue el diagnostico que pusiste en este caso

Malformación de Chiari Tipo I – contesto Lily – ¿necesita que de alguna explicación del porque de mi respuesta? – cuestionó Lily

Así es – continuo McGonagall, mirándola con cierto aire curioso, como era posible que un residente de primer año supiera el diagnostico exacto, y los que se encontraban en quinto y sexto año ni siquiera se acercaron a la respuesta; verdaderamente era notorio el cambio de nivel del otro hospital desde que el becario Cambridge había llegado a sus filas, antes contaban con la misma formación y con el mismo nivel, pero ahora el hecho de que alguien tan joven supiera esa respuesta, puso en alerta los sensores de Minerva, definitivamente serian aplastados en el próximo concurso mundial de neurocirugía

Pues después de ver los datos clínicos y la exploración física, pude hacer un diagnostico inicial de una Hipertensión Intracraneal, pero el diagnostico no es tan simple como eso, debido a que presenta ciertos datos que debieron de haber mejorado posterior a la punción lumbar, sin embargo, estos no mejoraron sino al contrario, siguieron progresando; así que de acuerdo a la edad y el tiempo de los síntomas he de suponer que le pusieron una válvula para drenar el LCR excedente, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente a pesar del manejo con diuréticos, por lo que empecé a descartar las causas de hidrocefalia en el adulto, así como después de mirar la TAC de cráneo pude notar que se ve descendido el cerebelo, debido a que en los cortes axiales se ve muy por debajo del promedio normal, y al no contar con otro estudio de imagen lo más probable era que se tratara de una compresión de las amígdalas, la denominada malformación de Chiari, siendo la más común la tipo I, por lo que ese fue mi diagnostico final – termino de decir Lily

Verdaderamente impresionante llegar a ese diagnostico en tan poco tiempo – comento McGonagall, mirando fijamente a sus residentes; los cuales entendieron que el castigo en esta ocasión seria descomunal, por lo que se limitaron a mirar con odio a la recién llegada, que por lo que parecía, desconocía las jerarquías del hospital y a la cual le harían sufrir esa insubordinación lo que les restara de residencia a ellos.

Lily por su parte pudo notar esa misma mirada en los residentes, la misma mirada que tenían sus ex-compañeros en el otro hospital, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes; ella no buscaba venganza ni nada, pero ahora poseía la jerarquía necesaria para no dejarse pisotear por los demás, aunque se veía joven, ciertamente nadie de ellos sabia que se encontraba en el 7mo año de su residencia, lo que prácticamente la hacía un ser intocable y con la mayor experiencia para contestar los casos clínicos, ya que era su responsabilidad saber ese tipo de cosas a estas alturas de la residencia

Felicidades, realmente te has ganado el premio, y además te doy la oportunidad de elegir la sanción que tendrán tus compañeros de servicio, que tendrá efecto inmediato – miro severamente a sus subordinados

Gracias por el premio y la felicitación – comento Lily – pero yo no sé cómo se maneja este hospital y carezco de la información para saber qué tipo de sanción es adecuada porque no conozco a ninguno de ellos hasta el momento, así que dejo esa sabia decisión en sus manos – finalizo Lily haciendo una pequeña reverencia y bajándose del escenario en donde se encontraba junto con McGonagall

Humildad es lo que les falta a ustedes – empezó a decirles McGonagall – así como ella se rehusó a darles un castigo monumental, ustedes también deberían ser compañeros entre ustedes mismos, dejar de pisotearse, eso no los llevara a ningún lado, por lo que desde ahora las guardias de todos los residentes de neurocirugía se volverán A-B (nota: 36hrs de guardia, 12hrs de descanso y vuelves a empezar con 36hrs de servicio) a excepción de nuestra nueva residente, que por el hecho de contestar correctamente continuara con el rol de guardia de ABC – les termino de decir McGonagall, volteando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lily – Dra. Evans, después de que termine esta junta la veo en mi oficina, para tener nuestra platica inicial y de bienvenida al servicio de neurocirugía – por lo que Lily asintió en señal de respeto

Los destrozaste Lily – fue lo primero que le dijo Lucius al llegar – después de eso te van a hacer la vida miserable hasta que se vayan de este hospital, al menos debiste contenerte un poco esta vez y no dejarlos en tanta evidencia a tus superiores; pero te confirmo lo que te dije, yo te protegeré, ya que comparado con ellos tengo un año más en cuanto a antigüedad por así decirlo – le sonrió – así que al menos por este año que será mi último, no serás tocada por ellos – termino, tomándole suavemente la mano en señal de apoyo incondicional

Te voy a decir algo Lucius, pero quiero que prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie – le dijo en un susurro Lily. Sabía que tenía que confiar en alguien, al menos confiaría en el debido a que se había mostrado con tanta disposición desde que lo conocía, aunque tenía años sin verlo, podía ver en su mirada que no la traicionaría

Lo prometo – le dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón, a señal de formalidad, haciendo que Lily se riera un poco

Yo no soy residente de primer año – le soltó a Lucius – de hecho me encuentro en mi 7mo año de residencia, lo que me ubica un año por debajo de ti, pero por encima de todos los que se encuentran al frente – le sonrió

Lucius la miro fijamente a los ojos y entonces no paso mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que ella era de la persona que estaba hablando la Dra. McGonagall – _que irónica era la vida _– pensó al traer a la persona más deseada por ese servicio, precisamente a este hospital, que ahora contaba con dos becados Cambridge, sin embargo la juventud de Lily la hacían verse demasiado inocente, pero ahora entendía la seguridad de su actuar al frente de todos, ese caminar y esa mirada solo se obtiene después de años de residencia

Así que tú eres la chica Cambridge – le dijo sonriéndole en un susurro. A lo que ella respondió poniéndosele roja toda la cara

Como sabes eso – le pregunto Lily. Era verdaderamente impresionante el poder de deducción que poseía Lucius, no tardo nada en darse cuenta de la verdad, entonces cuanto tardarían los demás en conocer la verdad

Así que tengo razón, jajaja me lo acabas de confirmar – le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice directamente a su nariz – no te preocupes, yo no diré nada a nadie, será nuestro secreto hasta donde tenga que durar, pero sería bueno que se lo dijeras a tu jefe de servicio, al menos el grado con el que cuentas, lo demás no es tan necesario al momento

Entiendo – así que además de guardarle el secreto estaba aconsejándole a guardar el secreto de la beca, debía presentir que era demasiada fama y demasiado problema tener ese status en algún hospital, donde todos esperan demasiado de ti, no permitiendo lugar a las equivocaciones, realmente ahora estimaba mas a Lucius.

La reunión continuo, y fue el turno de la especialidad de urología el presentar un caso, pero después de presentar el caso, el jefe del servicio pidió que solamente se limitaran a contestar los residentes de dicha especialidad, debido a que era un pérdida de tiempo y hojas el que los demás contestaran, así que solamente hubo 7 papelitos y solo uno de los residentes dio el diagnostico correcto, siendo este de ultimo año de residencia; lo que hizo preguntarse a Lily si verdaderamente este hospital contaba con el nivel necesario para terminar su residencia, aunque sabía que no había marcha atrás desde que había decidido irse del otro hospital, jamás pensó que hubiera tantas diferencias en cuando a capacidad, debido a que posiblemente en el otro hospital los residentes de hubieran destrozado entre ellos mismos debatiendo el diagnostico, era demasiado pasivo este sistema; o al menos eso parecía, podía notar como los demás residentes no ponían atención al caso, hasta Lucius estaba bastante distraído con la mirada hacia ningún lado en especifico. Después de terminar la sesión, Lily le pidió a Lucius que la llevara a la oficina de la Dra. McGonagall para poder empezar con las formalidades, a lo que Lucius acepto de muy buena gana, llevándola como todo un caballero del brazo hasta la puerta del jefe de servicio, pudiendo notar la mirada femenina amenazante en cada lugar donde pasaban, por lo que supuso que era el atractivo que tenia Lucius lo que hacía que las demás sintieran celos de ese trato que le estaba dando, por lo que debería alejarse un poco en el futuro de ese trato que podía verse mal en un lugar tan comunicativo como el hospital. Despidiéndose y agradeciéndole a Lucius su amable atención se dispuso a entrar a la oficina de la Dra. McGonagall no sin antes ser jalada por Lucius quien le pidió su número celular antes entrar, el cual gustosamente se lo dio Lily haciéndole hincapié que poseía lada de Paris, y que solo seria temporal mientras compraba uno nuevo.

Buen día, Dra. McGonagall; ¿Puedo entrar? – Pregunto Lily después de tocar la puerta de la oficina y haber escuchado el permiso para abrirla

Adelante, Dra. Evans, tome asiento – le dijo señalando uno de los asientos enfrente de ella – como el Dr. Dumbledore no me ha pasado su expediente por el momento, procederemos a hacer una especie de entrevista; si bien se me ha comentado parte de su situación, no tenía entendido que abriríamos nuevas plazas para inicio de residencia a estas alturas del año (encontrándose de cierta manera en la mitad de un ciclo escolar normal)

Bueno empezare con lo básico sobre mi persona. Mi nombre es Lily Evans, tengo 25 años, soy egresada de la facultad de medicina en la universidad de Beauxbatons; y como usted bien dice, no es una nueva plaza de inicio el motivo de mi llegada

No entiendo – dijo McGonagall – Entonces a que viene a este hospital, porqué los veranos clínicos y de investigación aun no inician

Estoy aquí para terminar mi residencia, la plaza que se desocupo era para un residente de 7mo año de neurocirugía, y vine aquí por esa vacante – miro fijamente a McGonagall. Sabía perfectamente que su edad no cuadraba para nada con su jerarquía, ya que en otras circunstancias debería de estar empezando y no terminando la residencia, pero ella no era como las demás personas, solo debía tener bien en claro de no mencionar nada sobre la beca, a menos que ella lo dedujera como lo hizo Lucius, pero le pediría mantener el secreto lo máximo que se pudiera o hasta que empezaran a usar su fama para atraer patrocinadores al hospital.

Permítame un momento – se levanto McGonagall y salió de la oficina bastante apresurada. Por lo que Lily supuso que iría a hablar con Albus a cuestionar la veracidad de sus palabras, por lo que se dispuso a revisar su celular para avisarle al Dr. Potter que hoy empezaría a trabajar en el hospital, de cierta manera él era su mentor y las circunstancias que pasaron no habían afectado esa relación, aun le debía esa consideración, en cuanto vio su celular pudo notar más de 100 llamadas perdidas de James – _verdaderamente es muy molesto _– pensó. Y después de enviar el mensaje, se dispuso a bloquear el recibir llamadas de ese número en el futuro; y de pronto recibió un mensaje de un numero que no conocía que decía – _qué tal te fue con tu jefa? XoXo _– pero al ver el numero, pudo darse cuenta que era de Londres, por lo que supuso que era Lucius, así que después de añadirlo a su agenda se dispuso a guardar su teléfono cuando regresa una Dra. McGonagall aun mas exaltada de la que salió, la cual venia con una carpeta en la mano; por lo que supuso Lily que sería su expediente personal – _demonios, debí haberle dicho que era residente de primer año, pero sé que se me da pésimo mentir _– se reprendió mentalmente. Empezó a ver como su jefa empezaba a hojear su historial, de cierta manera lo sentía divertido, el ver como McGonagall pasaba de leer las hojas a mirarla fijamente cada vez mas asombrada, hasta que termino de revisar todo el historial

Así que tu eres… - empezó a decir de manera un poco nerviosa – la becaria… del American Hospital of Paris… pero… no sabía que eras tan joven… después de todo jamás te vi en ninguna ponencia sobre tus investigaciones, siempre mandaban a alguien más – empezó a cobrar seriedad la jefa de neurocirugía

Normalmente no voy a los congresos como ponente, simplemente lo hago como audiencia; debido a que mi edad, mis tutores y jefes de investigación siempre pensaron que era mejor mandar a alguien de más edad, no porque fuera más preparado, sino por el simple hecho de que la edad te da status y hasta cierto punto el respeto de los que te escuchan, de esa manera tu palabra tiene más valor; aunque eso fue lo que siempre me dijeron – explico Lily

Así que esa es la razón – empezó nuevamente – te diré algo claramente, en este hospital no nos fijamos en la apariencia de las personas, simplemente en sus capacidades y en la manera en la que pueden desempeñarse mejor, creo verdaderamente que te limitaron demasiado al no permitirte codearte a la hora de las ponencias con los grandes neurocirujanos mundiales, permitiendo a ellos corregir o aportar algo directamente a tus inquietudes como residente. Si mi mente no me falla, te convertirás pronto en la neurocirujana más joven egresada de un hospital y eso puede hacer que te abra muchas puertas o te cierre otras, en cierta manera creo que el otro hospital buscaba aislarte del resto para poder tenerte en su planilla una vez que salieras, al no haber experimentado el mundo ningún hospital te hubiera contratado debido a que desconocen tu capacidad – concluyó McGonagall

No lo había pensado así – empezó a pensar Lily, ciertamente jamás había tenido esa malicia de pensar que la usarían hasta ese grado, siempre pensó que estaba bien no mostrarse exhibicionista ni arrogante con los demás, al ser ella tan joven sabia que la volvía blanco fácil en ese océano de tiburones; por un momento sintió coraje por parte del otro hospital, pero al darse cuenta que se encontraba en otro lugar parte de su alma se calmo; si bien la Dra. McGonagall no tenía pruebas de lo que decía, todo tenía sentido. – le voy a pedir un favor – dijo a modo de suplica

Dime – dijo, bajándose un poco las gafas cuadradas para poder ver mejor a su estudiante

Me gustaría que no mencionara nada acerca de mi historial, ni que yo soy la becaria de neurocirugía que estaba en el American Hospital of Paris; al menos no hasta el concurso mundial de neurocirugía – empezó a decir Lily

No entiendo porque me pides semejante cosa, sabes perfectamente que tu fama te abrirá un sinfín de posibilidades en este hospital, al permitirse a tus maestro conocer el alcance de tus capacidades – interrumpió McGonagall

Exacto, esperaran demasiado de mi, como en el otro hospital, el no tener oportunidad de equivocarte es una carga demasiado pesada para cualquiera, si no acepta esta condición me negaré a ir al mundial de neurocirugía como representante de este hospital y me presentare como participante independiente, lo cual le dará mas fama al hospital de donde vengo – mirándola fijamente termina diciendo – no es una condición tan difícil de llevar a cabo, simplemente busco que mis compañeros me reconozcan por lo que soy capaz de ofrecer, no por la fama que traigo conmigo, soy capaz de permitirles creer que pertenezco al primer año, a fin y al cabos este localizador – levantando el localizador que le diera su jefa hace una hora – me da el poder necesario para operar sin necesidad de usar mi jerarquía como arma, al menos durante un mes le pido que guarde ese secreto – concluyo pidiéndole

Parece que tienes todo demasiado planeado – la mira McGonagall a través de sus lentes

No lo había planeado, simplemente las circunstancias se dieron para que pudiera al menos esta vez, ser capaz de demostrarles a los demás de lo que soy capaz sin tener referencias o expectativas demasiado altas, creo que se me ha negado una formación normal durante mi residencia, es todo lo que le pido y le doy mi palabra de traer conmigo el primer lugar del campeonato mundial de esta especialidad con el puntaje más alto que pueda hacer – concluyo Lily

Lo prometes – le reafirma Minerva

Yo no hago promesas – _al menos no, desde hace tiempo, pensó _– simplemente le doy mi palabra que más de lo que cualquier residente le puede ofrecer y es más de lo que yo le he ofrecido a mi antiguo hospital, jamás he buscado ganar durante ese torneo, pero simplemente en esta ocasión me propondré ganar

Está bien – acepta McGonagall – durante un mes no le diré ni enseñare a nadie tu historial, es todo el tiempo que te daré para que conozcas a todos, después de eso es mi responsabilidad decirles tus circunstancias

Muchas gracias – termina diciéndole Lily y ofreciéndole la mano en señal de conformidad por el arreglo hecho

Durante una hora más, McGonagall le dijo las normas con las que contaba el hospital, el tipo de guardias que se hacían, así como le menciono a todos los residentes de neurocirugía del hospital desde primer año hasta el último, al menos dos residente por año, le mostro el expediente de los residentes de primer año que de cierta manera pasarían a ser como sus compañeros, debido a que cumpliría un papel como de primer año, haciendo hincapié en que en cada guardia habría al menos tres residentes mas de diferente año; por lo que Lily concluyo que solamente hay una persona por encima de ella en cuanto a jerarquía – _no debería ser difícil llevarme bien con una persona, pensó_ – así que después de que McGonagall resolviera sus dudas y le entregara el programa de estudios, el reglamento del hospital, la carga de materias que tendría durante ese año, un mapa sobre la ubicación de los quirófanos y un sinfín de papeles de ingreso los cuales se dispuso a firmar algunos y tener unas copias de otros; terminado esa reunión se dispuso a vagar por el hospital para conocer perfectamente la ubicación de los quirófanos, así como saber donde se encontraban las aéreas de descanso y vestidores, tenía una hora para hacer eso antes que empezara su primer clase como residente, al fin y al cabo a nadie le hacía daño ir a una clase de primer año; al encontrar el aula donde le impartirían clases noto que su médico adscrito (en algunos lugares llamados _de base, _siendo los médicos contratados por el hospital para atender a la gente, los cuales ya terminaron su formación) era bastante mayor y se veía una buena persona, sin aires de grandeza…

To be Continued…

**Bueno, este capítulo más que nada es para explicar un poco de historia por parte de nuestra protagonista, al momento solo tiene una interacción inocente con Severus (veremos que sucede después xD), es una idea que traigo desde hace tiempo, tal vez muchos prefieran el tipo de HG/SS pero en lo personal creo que está un poco trillado (no es que no me gusten esos fics, porque de hecho si me gustan) pero quería experimentar otros ambientes, al fin y al cabo la persona que más amo a Lily fue Severus, y aunque sea un AU algo tirándole a las series tan populares tipo Greys Anatomy, ER o cualquiera que se les ocurra; espero que me den su sincera opinión sobre el fic, aunque me considero una novata (lo soy u.u) en este ámbito, me es difícil escribir porque no puedo ordenar muchas ideas a la hora de pasarlas a letras, simplemente vuelan las imágenes en mi mente… bueno creo que es demasiado… espero su opinión… XoXo… bye bye**


End file.
